Dreams and Reality Are Oh So Similar
by sugarcandy90210
Summary: The title basically says it all. It's mainly a Zoey/Chase story, but I'll get into Dana/Logan, and Nicole/Michal later on. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Hint hint: Things might get a tad bit graphic
1. In the begging

**Hey y'all! I really hope that you like this story. I've been making ideas for a while now and so hopefully you'll like this. If not… oh well. But... tell me what you think I should improve on. With any luck I will and so… yeah. Love ya muchly!**

**…………………………………………………………………………………… **

_**Chapter One**_

Zoey is sitting on the beach just looking out at the sparkling sea. The sand feels soft and comforting after what just happened. It was February 9, 2008. The day of the semi-formal, her last semi-formal. As she felt the waves crash up against her feet and ankles she heard a familiar voice say something to her.

"Zoey, look I'm sorry I'm late. I know I was supposed to be here an hour ago I just had something I had to do." Said the bushy haired boy.

"Its fine Chase but, please, call next time if your gonna be late. That's all I ask of you." Zoey responded. Zoey then took her gaze off of the beautiful sea in front of her and looked up at her best friend.

"What you don't want to know why I was late?" Chase said playfully.

"If you want to tell me then you'll tell me. If not then well you won't. I'm not going to force you." Zoey said very calmly.

"Zoe? Is everything alright? You seem a bit off." Chase placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Zoey said without any emotion.

"Really?" Chase knew that something wasn't right, he could tell just by looking her in the eyes. He loved to stare at her eyes. They were so full of emotion; they always would tell if something was wrong, if she was happy, whatever she was feeling.

"No. Alright? I'm not alright. I just heard something that I never wanted to hear. I knew I would have to hear it at some point but… you'd still never want to hear it." Zoey said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Zoey." Chase said pulling Zoey into his arms.

"What's wrong Zoe? Maybe I can help if I find out what's wrong." Chase asked as he was stroking her blonde hair. Zoey pulled away but didn't let go of Chase.

"I just got a call from my dad. He said that my mom and my grandma had been in a car accident. My grandma was automatically killed and my mom is in a coma." Zoey said really fast and then pulled away from Chase altogether. Zoey put her hands over her eyes to try to cover the tears. Chase pulled her hands away and wiped away the tears.

"Zoe, you know I'm always here if you need me. I always will be." Chase said in a sweet/caring voice.

"I know but, I can do this. I will be strong. After all I have to be, until Dustin leaves then, I have to be strong. Hopefully I'll be fine by the time that he leaves." Zoey said.

"No Zoey. No. You need to not be doing this to your self. We've been over this. If you ever need somebody to talk to, come to me. I promise I'll listen." Chase said in somewhat a sympathetic/angry voice.

"You always do listen." Zoey said. Then she heard her alarm clock going off. She rolled over turned the clock off and looked at her husband. Mr. Chase Matthews. For two years she had been Mrs. Chase Matthews. And she loved every bit of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well just incase you didn't get it Zoey was dreaming of when her grandmother had died and so... yeah. Hope you like and please review!


	2. Suprise!

Hey everybody! It's me again! Well thanks for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Love ya muchly!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter Two**_

Chase woke up to find the smell of eggs and pancakes cooking in the kitchen. As he rolled over and looked at the clock he noticed a note from Zoey.

_Dear Chase,_

_Good morning my sweet love. Come down stairs at 8:00 A.M., I have special surprise for you. Love,_

_Zoey_

Chase lay in bed wondering what the surprise would be. He looked over at the calendar and it had a huge heart on today. But it wasn't their anniversary, neither of their birthdays. Nor was it their parent's anniversary. He had over slept and it was 8:30 A.M. so he jumped up and went down stairs.

"Good morning my sweet Zoey." Chase said ever so sweetly.

"Good morning Chase." Zoey greeted her husband.

"So um… what's this surprise anyway?" Chase asked his wife with an 'I'm so sorry I over slept' tone in his voice.

"Well hang on a second. I'll tell you when we're eating ok? And by the way, don't be sorry. I told you to come down a half an hour before I really wanted you to. Since well, I know that you wake up exactly at 8:00A.M. But like to lie in bed for a half an hour." Zoey said in a very sweet tone.

"Why do you torture me like this?" Chase questioned.

"Because it's fun." Zoey said as she placed a big stack of pancakes and eggs on the table.

"Zoe do ya want some coffee?" Chase asked while pouring a cup for him self.

"No thanks." Zoey said which really shocked Chase since normally Zoey has coffee pretty much everyday. Half way through the meal Chase asked Zoey "Are you going to tell me the big surprise or what?" "Um… yes Chase I am. Ok Chase, I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Chase…" Zoey was interrupted by the phone. Chase got up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Nicole what's up? Oh. Oh my gosh! We'll be there A.S.A.P. ok. Bye."

Chase said.

"What? What's up?" Zoey questioned a bit concerned.

"It's Dana. She went into labor. We've got to get down to the hospital since Logan is freaking out." Chase told Zoey.

"Oh, ok. Um wow. Let's go." Zoey said as she put their breakfast on top of the stove to attempt to keep it warm.

5 hours later in the hospital

"Dana she's so cute" Zoey and Nicole said together. Chase and Michel congratulated Dana and Logan on their new little bundle of joy, then gathered up their wives and took them home. Nicole was a bit harder to gather up since she loved being in maternity wards. She had been trying to get Michel to start a family with her but Michel said he wasn't ready.


	3. Zoey? What's wrong with you?

**Hey y'all! It's me again and I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to update and I'm hoping that this'll be a decent update. But I was a bit depressed since I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 2 so… hopefully this chapter will be better.**

_**Chapter Three**_

Chase and Zoey were just arriving back home from there exciting start to the weekend.

"Zoe? Are you going to tell me what you were saying before this whole thing?" Chase questioned his now sleepy, excited wife.

"Um… yes. I am. Do you want to know now? Or do you want to wait?" Zoey said in an odd tone.

"Zoe do you feel alright? You sound a bit off, and you've been acting a bit strange lately." Chase said which immediately made Zoey a bit irritated.

"What am I always suppose to be little Miss Perfect? Huh? Have I just not been being perfect enough for you lately?" Zoey just exploded on Chase right then and there.

"Whoa. Zoey. You've never been perfect but…" Chase started but was cut off by an angry Zoey.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING WHEN YOU SAID I WAS PERFECT FOR YOU! I KNEW IT!" Zoey started screaming when they were in the house and headed upstairs to the bathroom where she locked the door. Leaving a frighten Chase downstairs. _What was that? _Chase thought to himself. Then decided to try to calm his wife down.

"Zoey, please open up the door. I'm sorry I said that. And yes you are perfect. I love you hunni. Please open the door." Chase started to say in a loud voice as he stood outside the bathroom door. No response from Zoey.

"Zoey please. Please answer me something." Chase said a bit concerned.

Still no response.

"Zoey. I'm going to go get the key to this bathroom if you don't open up." Chase said as a bluff but his bluff backfired because there was still no response from Zoey. So… Chase walked all the way downstairs and found the key to the upstairs bathroom. Then when Chase got back up stairs Zoey had opened up the bathroom and was sitting in their bedroom instead. Chase then walked up to the door and knocked on the already open door.

"Zoey, listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it that way. Of course you're perfect for me. That's why I love you. I don't care if your beautiful, or not. I love you for you. Not because of what you look like." Chase said wrapping his arm around his wife who had puffy red eyes. The last time Chase had seen Zoey crying was when they got married. And even then they were happy tears then. These were upset tears. But what bothered Chase the most was, he caused them.

"Chase your too good for me. Please forgive me. Please." Zoey started in again with the tears.

"Zoey, you have no need to apologize. I love you sweetheart. Always and forever." Chase said very sweetly. All of the sudden Chase and Zoey jumped at the sound of a _**DING!**_

"Was that the timer?" Chase asked as Zoey got up and went back into the bathroom. Coming out within the next 30 seconds.

"Chase, hunni. I'm pregnant." Zoey said with a somewhat frightened expression on her face. Chase's mouth just dropped.

**And that's the end of this chapter so… yeah. Please review! Love ya muchly!**


	4. Suprise Again!

**Hey people! I'm a bit saddened by the fact that I got 1 review on the last chapter. 1. One. So I don't know if I should take that as a sign that I should just stop writing this story or what? Please let me know what y'all think. I'm already having a sucky week and this isn't helping. Anyway… please just let me know whatcha' think. **

_**Chapter Four**_

"Chase, hunni, I'm pregnant." Zoey repeated.

There was no response from Chase.

"Are you mad Chase?" Zoey asked in a bit of a concerned and almost wanting to cry voice. Chase's face finally broke out of the totally shocked look that he had for close to five minutes.

"I thought I might be pregnant, and I really hoped that you wouldn't be mad but… I can see that you are. You don't want the baby, but I don't think I can get rid of it. It's our baby and if you want to divorce me…" Zoey started but was then cut off by Chase.

"Zoey I love you. I will never want to not be with you ok? And as for the baby… It's gonna be our baby. Oh my gosh! We're gonna have a baby! A BABY!" Chase said to Zoey smiling like crazy towards the end of his sentence.

"We're gonna have a baby." Zoey said smiling and laughing from excitement.

For the next ten minutes it was like this. Chase and Zoey taking turns saying that they were gonna have a baby! After calling all of their friends and family and telling them the good news Chase and Zoey went out for dinner to celebrate. Right during the middle of dinner Chase's cell phone rang.

"Hello? … Oh hello Mr. Neely. Really? … Oh that's great! … Thank you so much Mr. Neely! … Thank you! … Alright. … Alright I'll see you in the morning Mr. Neely. … Goodnight." Chase was so thrilled from this phone call he could barely stand it.

"What?! What is it?!" Zoey really wanted to know.

"I got the part! I did it! I got the part in the play!" Chase said practically screaming.

"Oh my gosh that's great! I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Zoey said getting up and kissing Chase on the cheek. After the two had their moments suddenly Zoey's phone rang.

"Huh… Chase do you recognize this number?" Zoey showed Chase the number before answering. Chase shook his head no.

"Hello? … This is. … Oh. Oh wow. … Thank you so much. … No really thank you. … Goodbye." Zoey hung up the phone and Chase became worried by the expression on his wife's face.

"Zoey is everything ok?" Chase questioned, hoping that nothing would ruin this night.

"Uh… Chase. That was my doctor. And uh… see… I took the pregnancy test right? Well I had a check up and I had a test done there too, and um… the doctor says that I'm already two months pregnant and that we are um… well… uh… Chase we're having twins." Zoey said in another unsure voice.

"Oh my gosh." Chase replied since that was all he could get out of his mouth. Then stared at Zoey with a shocked expression.

**Ok y'all that's it for this chapter. I do hope that I get more than 1 review for this chapter I really do. But I do thank the one who reviews every single time. You know who you are. Love muchly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! What's happening with you? I've had school off today so I really haven't been doing anything and it just occurred to actually update this story. Even though I've only gotten a few reviews I still want to keep my occasional reviewer here! Anyway here ya go… chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five**

"Are we really having twins? Twins, as in two?" Chase questioned still trying to grasp the idea.

"Um… Yes. After all that's the normal amount of babies born when the word 'twins' is used." Zoey said some what sarcastically.

"_How? Why? Why us anyway?"_ Chase thought to himself.

"Chase sweetie are you ok? You're kinda blanking out on me." Zoey said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah… Of course. How are you anyway?" Chase asked.

Zoey stared at her husband and just wondered what he had been thinking.

"I'm fine. I really am fine. I may be even more than excellent if I knew that you really did want these babies." Zoey said, looking at her husband whom she loved so and she was more than willing do whatever made him happy.

"Zoey, of course I want these babies I just want to know how and why this happened to us." Chase said in a confused and shocked tone. But then he regretted what he had said out loud and realized that he shouldn't have said all of that.

"Oh… so… you don't want these babies?" Zoey said in a hurt voice.

"No. No. No. Yes I want these babies I mean, you and I made them. Together. And that's how they are going to be raised. Together, with both of us right beside them. I'm sorry that I said what I said before. I love you Zoey Ann Matthews." Chase said in a very loving voice, making sure that Zoey new he was telling the truth. Zoey let out a deep sigh, not completely sure that Chase was telling the truth.

"Zoey… I promise you, I want these babies." Chase said in a more than convincing tone. It almost seemed as though he was yelling at her.

"I never said I didn't believe you Chase. In fact I didn't say anything." Zoey replied.

Chase just looked at her. Unsure as to what he should say that would make things better.

"Chase, are you going to love me even when I'm fat?" Zoey asked very randomly. Chase stared at Zoey not wanting to answer, but found him self answering anyway.

"Yes Zoey I will love you even when you're fat." Chase said somewhat loudly and people started staring at him. Zoey laughed at his answer. She had only been kidding around with him. Chase stared at her with a very confused expression.  
"Ok um… what did I miss?" Chase asked confused.

"Chase sweetheart, I know you. I know you are going to love me. I don't expect it but, I know it. I was just messing around with you. Don't worry." Zoey said laughing.

"You are so going to pay for that tonight Zoe. You really are." Chase said as started laughing from his wife's laughter. Whenever she laughed he would laugh. Whenever she cried he was always there. Whenever she was angry he was there to help her through her anger, even if it was at him.

_At the Reese house…_

"Logan, love can you get Melody?" Dana screamed towards the kitchen as she ran around trying to find the rest of the kids. Logan and Dana have three boys and one girl, plus the new baby. Korin (the oldest girl who is 10), Kyle (the oldest boy who is 6), the twins Kaleb and Koby (who are 2 years old, and now Melody (the two day old baby girl)

"Sure Dana." Logan screamed back to Dana. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was getting her self way in over her head and then she wouldn't except help from anybody. That's what Dana does every morning, at least that's what Logan thought. Logan opened up the pink door to the nursery and looked in at the cradle. He smelt her diaper and that was ok, she had her somewhat favorite toy so she must need to be fed.

"Ok Melody, come with me sweetheart." Logan said in a baby voice as he picked his daughter up and carried her into the kitchen, where he found the love of his life.

"Dana, darling I think she wants to be fed." Logan said to his wonderful wife. Dana looked at the clock and sighed.

"Oh I suppose you do want to be fed." Dana said in a sweet baby like voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! I know it's been MONTHS since I last updated, and I'm totally sorry. I've just been really busy, and there has been a heck of a lot of drama going on. Anyways… I'm off of school for the summer (well… almost. Only 1 more test, then I'm done.). So I should be able to update more often. Well… I'll just start now. **

_At the Reese house…_

"Logan, love can you get Melody?" Dana screamed towards the kitchen as she ran around trying to find the rest of the kids. Logan and Dana have three boys and one girl, plus the new baby. Korin (the oldest girl who is 10), Kyle (the oldest boy who is 6), the twins Kaleb and Koby (who are 2 years old), and now Melody (the 6 month old baby girl) "Sure Dana." Logan screamed back to Dana. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was getting her self way in over her head and then she wouldn't except help from anybody. That's what Dana does every morning, at least that's what Logan thought. Logan opened up the pink door to the nursery and looked in at the cradle. He smelt her diaper and that was ok, she had her somewhat favorite toy so she must need to be fed. "Ok Melody, come with me sweetheart." Logan said in a baby voice as he picked his daughter up and carried her into the kitchen, where he found the love of his life. "Dana, darling I think she wants to be fed." Logan said to his wonderful wife. Dana looked at the clock and sighed. "Oh I suppose you do want to be fed." Dana said in a sweet baby like voice.

_At the Mathews house…_

Chase and Zoey were settling into their bed to watch a movie. "Hey, Zoe." Chase paused while wrapping his arm around his now showing wife, "you never told me if the babies were boys or girls. Or even one of each. I mean if you don't want to tell me, that's a little unfair to me, but still. I mean unless you didn't find ou-." Zoey interrupted her husband with a kiss. "Chase. Do you want to know what we're having?" Zoey said in a very playful tone. "On-only if you want me to know." Chase stuttered as usual. "Well… if you REALLY want to know, then I'll tell you." Zoey said even more playfully as she wrapped her arm around her husband's stomach. "Well, I REALLY want to know. So… will you tell me?" Chase said in an excited tone of voice. "Fine. I'll tell you for a kiss." Zoey said, and before she could even breathe again Chase kissed her very passionately. "Ooh." Zoey said as she grabbed her now bulging stomach. "Are you alright sweetie?" Chase said releasing his wife's neck and moving his hand down to her shoulder, in a very concerned manor. Zoey took Chase's hand and placed it on her stomach. Instantly Chase knew what was going on. He could feel them. They were moving. "Is this is first time that they've moved?" Chase asked his now giggling wife. "Uh-huh. Yeah." Zoey responded with a large smile. "Wow. That's our sons. I can't believe that. It's just so unreal." Zoey said. "Yeah I know. Our sons…" Chase paused, and then looked up at his wife, "wait. Did you say SONS?" Chase said. Zoey nodded her head yes. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWIN SONS?! OH MY GOD!" Chase said as he leaped out of the bed, and picked up his now laughing wife. "Oh hunni I love you! You are amazing! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWIN SONS!" Chase said extremely happy. "Alright, now Chase my darling. Will you do me a HUGE favor?" Zoey said absolutely ecstatic. "Of course, anything for you my love." Chase said as he kissed his wife. "Will you put me down? I'm sure that you shouldn't be holding me, considering the fact that I weigh like a thousand pounds." Zoey asked. "You don't weigh a thousand pounds. Maybe nine hundred ninety-nine pounds. But not a thousand." Chase said as he put his wife down, who then grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the stomach with it. Chase laughed. After a few moments of just the two looking deeply into each others eyes Zoey broke the silence. "I love you Chase Matthews." Zoey said very sincerely, and full of heart. "I love you too Zoey Matthews. You mean the world to me. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Here We Go Again!

**Hey y'all! I'm done with tests, and I'm all excited about that! Wahoo! Anyways… here's a new chapter for y'all! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_At the Barrets house…_

"Michal! Michal! Michal!" Nicole screamed from their living room. "What? What is it?" Michal said running into the room. "We HAVE to do something about these stupid spiders. Write to the governor or something." Nicole said in all seriousness. "Nic, it's not going to eat you. You are a goddess compared to that spider. And I'm sure that it's alright." Michal said to his wife who was now staring him down. "Just kill it." Nicole said. "Yes, dear." Michal said to his wife as he rolled his eyes. Michal killed the spider and put it into the garbage can. "Thanks sweetie." Nicole said as she put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. Michal then kissed her back. "Babe." They said simultaneously. "You first." Michal said. "Um… I've been thinking about things ever since Dana had Melody…" Nicole paused for a moment then continued "I think I want to start having a family with you, Michal." Nicole finished. Michal just stared at her for a moment, then after a short while Michal just smiled. "I'm so glad that you said that! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! I agree. 100%! We should start to have children." Michal said as he picked up his wife and twirled her around. "I love you Michal." Nicole said as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you too Nicole." Michal said as he pulled Nicole in even closer for a long passionate kiss. Suddenly a cell phone started ringing and vibrating. Michal went over and grabbed his phone. Nicole's started to go off only seconds later. "'It's a bx2!!' What's that suppose to mean Chase?" Michal said to the phone. "Hey, that's funny. I got the same message from Zoey." Nicole said. "It's a bx2." They said together. "It's a boy x2???" Nicole said. "Oh my gosh! That's it. They're having a boy!" Nicole said very excitedly! "Oh my gosh! That's so cool! Wait. What does the 'x2' part mean then?" Michal paused "What? Are they going to have a double bo- OH MY GOSH! THEY ARE HAVING TWIN BOYS!" Michal realized. Nicole just screamed in excitement! At that point they two just looked at each other and grabbed their phones and dialed numbers. Michal dialed Chase's number and Nicole dialed Zoey's. Both started screaming into their phones. After the screaming had stopped Nicole and Michal began their start on their very own family.

_About a month later in the Matthew house…_

Zoey and Chase are walking up the steps to their home. "Zoey, I don't remember the last time we laughed like this." Chase said. Zoey stopped on the top step. "Chase. Look." Zoey said as she pointed up to the stars. Chase stopped and looked up at the night sky. "Wow. I can't believe this. How long have we lived out here and we haven't stopped to look at the stars?" Chase said as he put his arm around Zoey's waist. Zoey leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we go inside, grab a blanket, and spend some time outside watching the stars?" Zoey asked. Chase looked at Zoey and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." Chase said as he opened the door for his now very pregnant wife. The two of them grabbed a blanket, and walked out their back door. As Zoey laid the blanket down, Chase placed one of his hands on her shoulder, and one on the small of her back and helped his wife sit down. Then he joined his wife on the blanket. As they stared at the stars Zoey reached over and took Chases hand. Chase looked at Zoey and smiled. "Thank you." Zoey said. "For what?" Chase questioned. Zoey didn't respond. "Zoe? Zoey? For what?" Chase questioned. Then after a few minutes of no sound even pretending to come out from his wife, Chase looked over and saw his perfect wife starting to crash. "Zoey?" Chase paused as he sat up, "Zoey? What's wrong?" Chase said as Zoey was now starting to sit up with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Zoe… tell me what wrong. Did I do something? Did I say something? Did I NOT do something?" Chase said starting to panic just a little bit. "Chase, I don't think I can do it. Any of it." Zoey said trying very hard to keep her tears from falling down. "What? What do you mean baby?" Chase questioned as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Exactly what I said. I don't think I can do any of this. The giving birth part, the being a mother, a wife, and still working! And I'm not about to quit my job. Since that would mean I would have to give up my dream of owning my own dance studio. I don't think I can do any of this." Zoey said practically panicking. Chase tightened his grip on Zoey, who then put her head on his shoulder. "Chase… what's going to happen to us?" Zoey questioned. "What? What do you mean? We're ALWAYS going to be together. When I said that I wanted to be with you forever and always, I meant it. And that's that. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Unless of course you file for a divorce, which I hope you aren't planning on doing." Chase said jokingly at first, but then became a tad bit concerned after a few moments of silence from his wife. "Um… Zoey, you aren't planning on that are you?" Chase questioned. "What?! No! I wouldn't ever do that to us, or to our sons! I can't believe that you would even consider that! It's just so unthi_**nkable**_!" Zoey said and screamed towards the end. "Um… Zoe, are you okay?" Chase said extremely concerned as his wife grabbed her stomach. "Uh. Yeah. I think I just got myself a little bit worked up. Just promise me something…" Zoey paused waiting for Chase to respond, "Of course." Chase said waiting for his very own Zoey to finish. "… Promise me that no matter what happens. We're always going to be together. No matter what happens. For everything it'll just be us." Zoey asked. "I promise you Zoey Ann Brookes Matthews, forever and always will I be by your side. For everything. Ever." Zoey shivered. "Come on, let's go inside. I don't want you to…" Chase drifted off due to his phone ringing. "Hello? ... Oh good evening Mr. Kull … Where do you want me to go? … Boston? That's like two thousand miles away. … Mr. Kull, I'm sorry sir but I can't go. Not now anyway. My wife is going to have twins in less than a month and I need to be here for her. … I'm sorry Mr. Kull. … Yes, yes, I'll sleep on it and let you know tomorrow morning. … Goodnight Mr. Kull." Chase hung up the phone with his boss and then tossed his phone towards the house. "What was that about?" Zoey asked as she, slowly, picked herself off the ground. "My boss wants me to go to Boston on Wednesday for the next week, but I can't go. I need to be here with you. I need to be here for you." Chase said bending over to pick up the blanket. "Sweetie. I'm not due for the next three weeks. It's a great opportunity. Don't let me or the twins get in the way." Zoey said. "Are you sure?" Chase asked. Zoey looked Chase in the eye and agreed that it was alright if he left.


End file.
